The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource provides state-of-the-art cell sorting and analysis capability to the members of the Cancer Center. The Resource operates two cell sorters, a 4-color FacsVantage SE with a TurboSort option, and a newer FacsAria 6-color sorter with digital acquisition capabilities. These units are maintained and managed by dedicated operators. In addition, the Shared Resource maintains a total of three FacsCalibur analysis units; these 4-color machines are user-operated and provide a uniform platform to study cancer cells as well as the immune response to cancer. Capabilities include cell-cycle analysis, intracellular staining for cytokines and kinases, and cell-surface marker analysis. The cell-sorters are located in close proximity on the second floor of the Bunting Blaustein Cancer Research Building. This arrangement allows for two overlapping Resource managers to interdigitate services. The analysis units are user operated, and have been strategically placed throughout the Cancer Center to allow for optimal timely usage by a variety of individual researchers. Overall, this Core provides essential services for Cancer Center investigators from a diverse array of disciplines who seek to more deeply understand the biology and treatment of cancer.